


Thomally

by albyshuckface



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of Thomally one-shots, some smut and some fluff. enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Ride You

**Author's Note:**

> just smut

Thomas looks at Gally, perfect and muscular. His blonde hair a tasseled mess. Gally looks like he just had sex, his hair is so messy. Thomas growls at the thought of someone touching Gally. 

Thomas puts his pen in his mouth, raising his hand.   
"Yes, hun?" Gally flusters, his whole face growing hot. He never called Thomas 'hun'. He is suppose to keep a professional profile in school.   
Thomas snickers, smirking wide. "Well, Mr. Gally, I just wanted to inform you that your ass looks /fantastic/ in that suit." He winks, making Gally blush a bright red.   
"Mr. Green! I will see you after class."  
"Damn right you will." Thomas winks again, slowing hollowing out his cheeks around the pen and holds Gally's gaze. 

"Thomas, stop." Gally huffs out when Thomas is about to walk out the door.   
"You won't be saying that later." Thomas replies cockily.   
"Thomas, you can not keep making sexual innuendos in my class and saying comments as you said today." Gally tries to keep a serious tone but he really wants Thomas. He aches for the younger boy.

Thomas walks around Gally's desk, pulling the mans chair out. He slides down onto Gally's lap, his slender legs hanging over the side of the chair. Leaning down, his mouth right next to the older mans ear.   
"What were you saying?"   
Thomas runs his hand up Gally's thigh.   
"Something about—stopping?" He growls.   
"T-Thomas.." Gally's attempt to be serious, fails. Thomas feels Gally's harden length against his ass, he smirks and grinds down on the blondes lap. The action elicits a moan from both boys. Thomas nips Gally's ear lightly, trailing his long, slim fingers up Gally's chest. He starts to unbutton the shirt—which is going to way too slow for Gally— and Gally smashes his lips against Thomas', sucking the brunettes lip between his teeth. Thomas moans against his mouth, fingers finishing to unbutton the shirt and finding their way to Gally's nipples. 

"Shirt. Off. Now" Gally growls, his hands aching to touch Thomas' chest. Thomas 'tsks' and latches his mouth onto Gally's neck. 

"Patience, handsome." Thomas whispered and leaned back, drinking in Gally's state. The blondes hair is sticking to his forehead, his breathing is shaky and his pupils blown huge with lust. 

"God, Thomas, just fuck me already." Gally whimpers, his erection straining against his pants. 

"Beg for it. Beg for me." Thomas sucks and nips at the flesh of Gally's shoulder, love bites blooming; a purplish red color. His hands tease at the blonde's nipples. Moans fall from Gally's lips. 

"T-thomas.. /fuck/." His words get lost as Thomas slides his pants down; Thomas' hot, wet mouth teasing over Gallys clothed dick. This action causes Gally to whine and thread his hands through Thomas' hair. The brunette pulls down Gallys boxers and wraps his lips around the blondes cock. Gally moans, his head falling back. 

Thomas hollows out his cheeks. His tongue swirling around the head of Gallys cock and slightly hums-sendind shivers up Gallys spine. 

"Fuck, Thomas. Stop teasing and ride me already."   
Thomas pulls off with a wet pop and looks at Gally, precome and saliva making his lips shine. 

"Thought you wanted me fuck you?" Thomas chuckles and takes his pants and boxers off. His harden length rests against his stomach. He tosses the lube from Gallys drawer to Gally, Gally already knowing what to do with it. Thomas slides two fingers in himself, moaning and scissoring the two slender digits. 

"You're so hot, babe." Gally moans, watching his boyfriend prep himself. Thomas straddles Gally, lining himself up and slowly sliding down on his cock. Moaning, he presses his hand against Gallys chest, bouncing himself up and down. Gally moves his hips in pace with Thomas' and hits the brunettes sweet spot. The twos hips start to stutter, both of them close.

All it took is Thomas to tell Gally to come undone and he did, coming hard. His rough hands grips Thomas' sides, Thomas following in suit and painting Gallys stomach white.  
~


	2. T(s)exting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is a tease and Gally doesn't put up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut. x

"Right now I just want you laying on your back and I'm sitting between your legs and I want to run my hands up and down the sides your body and give you soft kisses all over your body especially around your inner thighs"- Thomas 

Gally groans audibly, Thomas knows exactly whats he's doing to his boyfriend. When Gally gets home, he's going to ravish Thomas. 

Gally's phone buzzes again, it's a text from Thomas 

" Running my hands down the side of your body while kissing down your stomach then start kissing your inner thighs slowly getting closer to where you really want my mouth." -Thomas 

Gally decides he's had enough. He packs his office things and heads for home, where Thomas awaits.   
\-   
As Gally opens the door, a throaty moan seeps through the cracked door of their bedroom. Gally knows that moan all too well, Thomas is pleasuring himself.

Gally walks into their room, breath catching at the sight. Thomas is laid out; his long, strong fingers wrapped around his cock and he's stroking himself slowly. He stops when he hears Gally let out the breath he was holding. Thomas gets up and walks toward his boyfriend, stark naked. 

"I was wondering how long you'd last.." Thomas whispered hotly against Gally's ear, causing Gally to shudder. Thomas starts to strip the tall, muscular man in front of him. Covering every exposed inch with warm, wet kisses. Lips leaving fiery trails wherever they touched. 

Gally's so hard it hurts, he picks Thomas up and tosses him on the bed. He takes off his pants and boxers, going over and straddling his love. He bends down and whispers, "I'm gonna ride you until you're screaming." 

Thomas slicks up his cock, looking at Gally. Gally lowers himself onto Thomas, moaning as Thomas fills him up. He slowly begins to move, rolling his hips and guiding himself up and down. Thomas moans, blunt nails biting into Gally's hips. The blonde moves a certain angle and Thomas hits the right spot, their hips moving together at a rough pace. 

"And you thought you were torturing me." Gal whispers, rolling his hips so slowly which causes the man underneath him to buck up. 

Gally takes in the beauty before him, chest covered in scratches, moles scattering his skin, forehead beaded with sweat and hair sticking up. Thomas was gorgeous. 

"Fucking…" Thomas rammed his hips into Gally, "…move!" Gally rolls his hips and grinds down on the brunette, moaning Thomas' name loudly. Thomas was close and Gally knew it. He pushed himself up and down on his boyfriend's cock, the man a sweaty and moaning mess underneath him. 

"Come for me." Gally said, demanding and Thomas came into him hard, Gally right behind him. 

Gally cleaned Thomas's chest off and they fell asleep right after Thomas said 

"Mh, you wont be walking too nicely for a while."


End file.
